wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pan Wołodyjowski/Rozdział 43
Tymczasem tego samego dnia nadeszła im niezawodna, jak sądzili, pomoc w osobach niespodzianych a miłych nad wszystko gości. Oto pod wieczór przyjechali bez żadnego poprzednio oznajmienia oboje Ketlingowie. Radość i zdumienie na ich widok były w Chreptiowie nieopisane; oni zaś dowiedziawszy się od pierwszego pytania, że Basia przychodzi już do zdrowia, ucieszyli się również bardzo. Krzysia skoczyła zaraz do alkierza i w tejże chwili wychodzący stamtąd pisk i okrzyki oznajmiły rycerzom o uszczęśliwieniu Basi. Ketling z Wołodyjowskim trzymali się długi czas w objęciach, to odsuwając się wzajem od siebie na długość ramienia, to znów łącząc się w uścisku. — Dla Boga! — rzekł wreszcie mały rycerz — Ketling! Do buławy mniej bym się ucieszył niż do ciebie, ale co porabiasz w tych stronach? — Pan hetman mnie przełożonym nad artylerią kamieniecką uczynił— odrzekł Ketling — więc przyjechaliśmy z żoną do Kamieńca. Tam dowiedziawszy się o terminach, które was spotkały, wybraliśmy się bez zwłoki do Chreptiowa. Chwała Bogu, mój Michale, że się wszystko szczęśliwie zakończyło. Jechaliśmy w strapieniu wielkim i w niepewności, bośmy jeszcze nic nie wiedzieli, czy tu na radość, czy na smutki przyjeżdżamy. — Na uciechę, na uciechę! — wtrącił pan Zagłoba. — Jakże to się stało? — pytał Ketling. Mały rycerz i pan Zagłoba poczęli na wyprzodki opowiadać, a Ketling słuchał, oczy i ręce do góry wznosił i Basine męstwo podziwiał. Nagadawszy się do syta, jął mały rycerz wypytywać Ketlinga, co się z nim działo, a ów szczegółowie zdawał sprawę. Po ślubie mieszkali na pograniczu Kurlandii. Było im ze sobą tak dobrze, że i w niebie nie mogło być lepiej. Ketling biorąc Krzysię wiedział doskonale, że "nadziemską istotę" bierze, i tego zdania dotychczas nie zmienił. Panu Zagłobie i Wołodyjowskiemu przypomniał się po tym wyrażeniu dawny Ketling, zawsze wyrażający się dwornie a górno — i poczęli go na nowo ściskać, a gdy już tymi uściskami nasycili swą przyjaźń dostatecznie, stary szlachcic spytał: — Zali tej nadziemskiej istocie nie przytrafił się jakowyś ziemski casus, który nogami wierzga i palcem w gębie zębów szuka? — Bóg nam dał syna! — odrzekł Ketling — a teraz znowu... — Zauważyłem — przerwał Zagłoba. — A tu u nas wszystko po staremu! To rzekłszy utkwił swoje zdrowe oko w małym rycerzu, ów zaś począł raz po razu wąsikami ruszać. Dalszą rozmowę przecięło wejście Krzysi, która ukazawszy się we drzwiach, rzekła — Baśka prosi. Ruszyli zaraz wszyscy do alkierza i tam zaczęły się nowe powitania. Całował Ketling ręce Basi, a Wołodyjowski znów Krzysine, zarazem zaś przypatrywali się sobie wszyscy ciekawie, jak ludzie, którzy nie widzieli się dawno. Ketling nie zmienił się prawie nic: włosy miał tylko krótko obcięte i to czyniło go młodszym; natomiast Krzysia była zmieniona, przynajmniej w owym czasie, niepomiernie. Nie była tak wiotka i wysmukła jak dawniej i na twarzy była bledsza, przez co meszek nad jej ustami wydawał się ciemniejszy. Zostały jej tylko dawne prześliczne oczy z niezmiernie długimi rzęsami i dawna w obliczu pogoda. Ale rysy jej, niegdyś tak cudne, straciły dawną subtelność: Mogło to być wprawdzie chwilowe tylko, jednakże Wołodyjowski, spoglądając na nią i porównując ją ze swą Baśką, mimo woli mówił sobie: — Dla Boga ! jak ja mogłem w tej się kochać tam, gdzie obie były razem? Gdzie ja miałem oczy? Przeciwnie zaś Baśka wydawała się Ketlingowi prześliczną. Bo też była śliczna ze swoją płową, wichrowatą czupryną nasuniętą na brwi, ze swoją cerą, która straciwszy nieco rumieńców, stała się po chorobie do listka białej róży podobna. Teraz jednak twarzyczka jej była zarumieniona cokolwiek z radości i delikatne jej chrapki poruszały się szybko. Wydawała się tak młoda, że prawie niedorosła, i na pierwszy rzut oka można było sądzić, że jest o jakie dziesięć lat od Ketlingowej młodsza. Ale jej piękność podziałała tylko w ten sposób na czułego Ketlinga, że z jeszcze większą tkliwością począł myśleć o żonie, bo czuł się względem niej winnym. Obie niewiasty wypowiedziały sobie już wszystko, co w tak krótkim przeciągu czasu można było wypowiedzieć, więc teraz cała kompania zasiadłszy przy łóżku Basi poczęła wspominać dawne czasy. Ale ta rozmowa nie szła jakoś, były bowiem w tych dawniejszych czasach różne drażliwe materie: były konfidencje pana Michałowe z Krzysią i obojętność małego rycerza względem ukochanej teraz Baśki, i różne przyrzeczenia, i różne desperacje. Pobyt w Ketlingowym dworku miał dla wszystkich urok i wdzięczną pozostawił po sobie pamięć, ale mówić o tym było niezręcznie. Wkrótce też Ketling rozpoczął z innej beczki. — Nie wspominałem jeszcze — rzekł — iżeśmy po drodze wstępowali do państwa Skrzetuskich, którzy nas przez dwie niedziele puścić nie chcieli i tak podejmowali, że i w niebie nie mogłoby nam być lepiej. — Na miły Bóg! jak się mają Skrzetuscy? — zawołał pan Zagłoba. — To i jegoście w domu zastali? — Zastaliśmy, bo na czas od pana hetmana z trzema starszymi synami przyjechał, którzy w kompucie służą. — Skrzetuskich nie widziałem od czasu naszego wesela — rzekł mały rycerz. — Był on tu z chorągwią w Dzikich Polach i synowie byli z nim razem, ale nie przygodziło się spotkać. — Okrutnie tam wszyscy tęsknią za jegomością ! — rzekł Ketling zwracając się do pana Zagłoby. — Ba! a ja za nimi ! — odparł stary szlachcic. — Ale to tak: siedzę tu, kuczy mi się bez nich; pojadę tam, będzie mi się kuczyć bez tej łasicy... Takie to życie ludzkie, że nie w jedno, to w drugie ucho wiatr wieje... A najgorzej sierocie, bo żebym ja miał co swego, to bym cudzego nie kochał. — Waćpana by i rodzone dzieci więcej od nas nie miłowały — odrzekła Basia. Usłyszawszy to pan Zagłoba uradował się bardzo i porzuciwszy tęskne myśli, wpadł zaraz w jowialny humor, więc posapawszy nieco, odrzekł: — Ha! głupi byłem wtedy u Ketlinga, żem oto i Krzyśkę, i Baśkę wam swatał, a o sobie nie pomyślał! Jeszcze był czas... Tu zwrócił się do niewiast: — Przyznajcie się, że obie kochałyście się we mnie i że każda wolałaby za mnie iść niż za Michała albo Ketlinga. — Ma się rozumieć! — zawołała Basia. — Halszka Skrzetuska też by mnie była w swoim czasie wolała. Ha! Stało się! To mi dopiero niewiasta stateczna, nie żadna powsinoga, co Tatarom zęby wybija! A zdrowa tam ona? — Zdrowa, jeno nieco strapiona, bo im dwóch średnich z Łukowa ze szkół do wojska uciekło — odrzekł Ketling — sam Skrzetuski jeszcze rad, że to w wyrostkach taka fantazja, ale matka, zwyczajnie matka! — Siła tam wszystkich dzieci? — spytała z westchnieniem Baśka. — Chłopców jest dwunastu, a teraz poczęła się płeć nadobna — odrzekł Ketling. Na to pan Zagłoba: — Ha ! szczególne błogosławieństwo boże nad tym domem ! Wszystkom to pohodował na własnym łonie jako pelikan... Muszę średniakom uszu nakręcić, bo jeśli mieli uciekać, niechby byli tu do Michała uciekli... Czekajcie no, to musiał drapnąć Michałko z Jaśkiem? Takie tam tego mrowie, że samemu ojcu imiona się mieszały. A wrony to na pół mili naokół nie ujrzysz, bo wszystko, szelmy, z guldynek wystrzelały. Ba, ba ! drugiej takiej niewiasty ze świecą szukać! Co jej, bywało, powiem: "Halszka! basałyki mi dorastają, trzeba mi nowej uciechy!" -to niby na mnie fuknie, a na termin jest! jakoby kto zapisał! Imainujecie sobie: do tego doszło, że jak która podwika w okolicy nie mogła się konsolacji doczekać, to szat od Halszki pożyczała — i pomagało, jak mi Bóg miły!... Wszyscy zdziwili się bardzo, tak że nastała chwila milczenia — po czym ozwał się nagle głos małego rycerza: — Baśka ! słyszysz? — Michał, będziesz cicho? — odpowiedziała Basia. Lecz Michał nie chciał być cicho, bo mu różne chytre myśli przyszły do głowy, zwłaszcza zaś wydało mu się, że przy tej sprawie można będzie i drugą, równie ważną załatwić, więc począł mówić, niby tak sobie, od niechcenia, jako o rzeczy w świecie najzwyczajniejszej: — Dalibóg, warto by też Skrzetuskich odwiedzić! No, jego nie będzie, bo on do hetmana ruszy, ale ona przecie ma rozum i Pana Boga kusić nie zwykła, więc ostanie w domu. Tu zwrócił się do Krzysi : — Idzie wiosna i aura będzie piękna. Teraz dla Baśki jeszcze za wcześnie, ale później nieco, dalibóg, może bym się nie przeciwił, bo to przyjacielski obowiązek. Pan Zagłoba by was tam obie odwiózł, a na jesień, jak się tu uspokoi, to i ja bym za wami ściągnął... — A to jest arcyprzednia myśl! — zawołał pan Zagłoba. — Ja i tak muszę jechać, bom już ich niewdzięcznością nakarmił. Ha! zapomniałem, że żyją na świecie ! aż mi i wstyd ! — Co waćpani na to? — pytał Wołodyjowski patrząc pilnie w Krzysine oczy. Lecz ta najniespodzianiej odrzekła że zwykłym sobie spokojem : — Rada bym, ale nie może to być, bo ja w Kamieńcu przy mężu zostanę i żadną miarą go nie odstąpię. — Dla Boga, co słyszę! — zawołał Wołodyjowski. — Waćpani w fortecy zostaniesz, która na pewno oblegana będzie i to przez nieprzyjaciela, żadnej dyskrecji nie znającego. Nie mówię jeszcze, żeby z jakim politycznym nieprzyjacielem miała być wojna, ale tu przecie z barbarzyństwem sprawa. Aza waćpani wiesz, co to zdobyte miasto? co to turecki albo tatarski jasyr? Uszom swoim nie wierzę! — A wszelako nie może inaczej być! — odrzekła Krzysia. — Ketling! — zawołał w rozpaczy mały rycerz — także to dałeś się już opanować? — Człowieku, miej Boga w sercu ! — Deliberowaliśmy długo — odrzekł Ketling — i na tym stanęło. — I syn nasz już w Kamieńcu jest, pod opieką jednej mojej powinowatej. Zali to Kamieniec koniecznie ma być zdobyty? Tu Krzysia podniosła swe pogodne źrenice do góry. — Bóg i od Turka mocniejszy, ufności naszej nie zawiedzie! A żem przysięgła mężowi, iż go do śmierci nie opuszczę, przeto moje miejsce przy nim. Mały rycerz zmieszał się okropnie, bo właśnie zgoła czego innego od Krzysi oczekiwał. Basia zaś, która od samego początku rozmowy spostrzegłszy zaraz, dokąd Wołodyjowski zdąża, uśmiechała się chytrze, teraz utkwiła w niego bystre swe oczka i rzekła : — Michale, słyszysz? — Baśka! będziesz cicho! — zawołał w najwyższej konfuzji mały rycerz. To rzekłszy począł rzucać desperackie spojrzenia na pana Zagłobę, jakby oczekując od niego ratunku, lecz ów zdrajca powstał nagle i rzekł: — Trzeba też o jakowymś posiłku pomyśleć, bo nie samym słowem człowiek żyje. I wyszedł z alkierza. Pan Michał pognał wkrótce za nim i zastąpił mu drogę. — No i co teraz? — spytał Zagłoba. — No i co? — A niech tę Ketlingową kule biją. Dla Boga ! jak nie ma ginąć ta Rzeczpospolita, kiedy białogłowy w niej rządzą?... — Nicże waćpan nie wymyślisz? — Jak ty się żony boisz, co ja ci na to wymyślę? Każ się kowalowi podkuć— ot, co! Kategoria:Pan Wołodyjowski